1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser, and particularly, but not exclusively, to a dispenser for a hand treatment product.
2. The Prior Art
In order to prevent the spread of infectious diseases, it is required that medical staff cleanse their hands between dealing with separate patients. This may result in medical staff having to cleanse their hands many tens of times a in single working day.
Known cleansing product dispensers do not lend themselves to such frequent use. Typical dispensers are of the plunger type and require two-handed operation. One hand must be used to hold the reservoir of cleansing product while the other hand operates the plunger in order to dispense the cleaning product. Such operation may not always be convenient for staff already using one of their hands. Furthermore, such operation is relatively time consuming. These difficulties can discourage staff from cleansing their hands as often as they should, which may contribute to the spread of infection, such as MRSA.
Consequently, there is a need for a dispenser that can be operated single handedly to quickly dispense a cleanser.